Elthibar's Brave Adventure
This adventure will be coming from Disney Pixar's Brave. This adventure will also be based off of a Deviantart story in which Elthibar and Merida become attatched and sectetly married. One stoy takes place during Brave, the other aftarwards. Rated PG: For some unruly teen behavior, crude humor, brief peril, mild sinister plot, and violence Story Line Ten years after Mor'du's attack on King Fergus, Elthibar arrives to serve as a diplomat to Dunbroch from Corona. Elthibar is schooled along side Merida. As Merida is taking courses on Princess lessons, Politics, and manners, Elthibar is taking courses on Diplomacy and cultural understanding. Every once in a while there comes a day in which Elthibar and Merida hang out. During one day, though they don't realize it, Merida and Elthibar get attatched to each other on the same day that she drinks the watter of the firefalls. That same day, Rapunzel and Eugene arive to finalize the alliance between the kingdom of Dunbroch and Corona. The letters arrive to show that the lords Maccintosh, Macguffin, and Dingwal are offering their sons as suitors for Merida's betrothal. Merida becomes upset for she does not want to marry a total stranger and she and Elthibar are attached thought they deny it at the moment. Elthibar attempts to calm Merida down and explains how he is also betrothed to Mary Maccintosh, Lord Maccintosh's daughter, and that he does not like the arranged marriage any more than she does. However, Merida storms off and will hear none of it. Elthibar mutters under his breath that he was affraid that Lord Maccintosh would accept the treaty. Latter Elthibar ends up getting the talk with Eugene and Rapunzel that he can't be getting attached to Merida as it could ruin the treaty and dissolve the alliance. Eugene is most upset since Elthibar has practically been cheating on his betrothed by secretly courting Merida. Later Mary arrives and decides to meet with Elthibar. Mary seems to be quiet and does not often speak for it would be considered bad manners if she were to speak without the permission of a man with a higher rank than her. Elthibar explains to Mary that she does not need to ask permission to speak while she is around Elthibar since that would be dishonorable to women. Mary is slightly disturbed since she considers her culture was mocked. Elthibar appologizes and declares that he already knows a bit about Mary since she is willing to sacrifice much for Dunbroch just as he will sacrifice much for Corona. Elthibar declares that the character trait of sacrifice is what he looks for in a girl. Meanwhile Elinor tries to confront Merida and explains about the old kingdom of Albion (The ancient Celts' name for Britain), that since one brother out of four defiled his father's wishes, the kingdom fell into ruin. Merida still resents the idea even though Elthibar has agreed to go through with it. Fergus instructs Elinor in what to say to Merida while Merida practices what she will say to her mother. Elthibar is trying to find a way to say goodbye to Merida and Mary instructs him in a way on how to explain that principle comes before passion. The next day the lords arrive with a battalion of highlanders with each lord. Mary is a bit excited about introducing Elthibar to her father though Elthibar is more concerned about Merida since she was resentful towards the deal. Meanwhile, Mary Maccintosh ends up getting dressed in a tight dress in which she has difficulty breathing. Merida also goes through some difficult grooming and is squeezed into a tight dress that she is resenting but is also presented with a family heirloom. Elthibar is given some Scottish armor for the ceremony, but since he was so tall, it was almost too small for him so he was in the same boat as Merida and Mary when it came to dressing. As the lords present their sons, the only one that catches Merida's attention is young Maccguffin, and yet she still resents the arranged marriage. The disagreement between the lords soon breaks into a riot in which King Fergus calms them down only for his three sons, Hamish, Hariss, and Hubert to start the riot back up again. Elthibar speaks with shame towards the kingdom of Dunbroch in a manner that embarrassed Mary Maccintosh and Queen Elinor. Elinor, Rapunzel, and Mary then bring the lords and King Fergus under control. Elinor then announces that Merida must announce the competition for her hand. Merida having an idea to defy the marriage treaty and announces that she chooses archery. Rapunzel and Eugene feel as if a good archer would make a good match for Merida since she is such a good archer herself. Rapunzel and Eugene then talk with Lord Maccintosh declaring that if all goes as planned then Mary Maccintosh will Mary Elthibar and the treaty will proceed. During the games Elthibar proceeds with a bit of sword dueling and wins every match. While the rest of the games are going on, the triplets are still causing mischief as usual. Then Mary sits by Elthibar in a chair of diplomats along with Rapunzel and Eugene. Elthibar feels a bit nervous as does Mary. Merida is eager as the three sons prepare to proceed. Wee Dingwal wins my meer chance, much to King Fergus' dissapointment since he does not like Lord Dingwal. Elthibar requests to Mary that he hope she does not mind being called lady Fitzherbert. As Fergus is about to speak to Merida, she already left to join the shooting gallery. Much to the shock of everyone, including Mary, Elthibar, Eugene, and Rapunzel, Merida splits Wee Dingwal's arrow in two thus leaving Queen Elinor at uneasy terms with Merida. Eugene then becomes uneasy with Elthibar and suspects that Elthibar put the ideas into Merida's head. Mary feels so helpless at the situation seeing as if she can't speak since her rank isn't high enough and she is also a woman. Eugene and Elthibar end up in a fight. Eugene accuses Elthibar at putting the mission at stake by filling Merida's head with ideas that threaten the tradition and culture of Dunbroch. Elthibar admits that he spent alot of time with Merida but denys that he put the ideas into her head. The fight gets more unpleasent with Eugene accusing Elthibar that he drove Merida to do it. Elthibar swears by the Lord that he had nothing to do with Merida's actions. Eugene feeling as though Elthibar had gone so far as to insult him in such a manner, Eugene smacks Elthibar's face with his frying pan. Elthibar makes an angry face as his lip starts bleeding and he leaves to go and talk to Merida. Meanwhile things are even worse with Merida and Queen Elinor. Merida exlcaims that it is unfair that she must marry a total stranger. Elinor exclaims that civil war will break out if everything is not set right. In a fit of rash action she divides the tapistry of the famill thus declaring that she disowned her mother. Elinor in an equally rash action tosses Merida's bow in the fire. Merida then runs away in the process. Only afterwards do Eugene and Elinor realize what they have done wrong in the process to offend their loved ones. Elthibar tries to convince Merida that she should go through with the marraige. Merida feels abandoned by Elthibar as well and rides off not knowing what to do. She comes to a swift halt as Angus, her horse, throws her off in the middle of an old Druid shrine. A trail of wisps lead Merida and Angus to a cottage near the ring of stones. Merida enters to find an old wood carver accompanied by Cynafwr who claim that they are wood carvers. As soon as Merida realizes that the broom was sweeping all by itself and the crow there could talke she realizes that the old woman and Cynafwr were a witch and a warlock. Cynafwr and the old woman deny it and are about to turn Merida out before she declares that she will buy all of their woodcarvings along with one spell to change the mind of her mother and Elthibar. Cynafwr and the old woman compose with some substances and black magic a cake that would put a curse on all who ate it. Merida is eager but before the old woman could tell Merida what she needed to know about the spell, she and Cynafwr were gone. Elthibar finds Merida near the ring of stones and requests that she comes home. Merida offers Elthibar a bit of the cake which he accepts. When she and Elthibar arrive back at the castle, Fergus is attempting to entertain the lords unsuccessfully by singing the song of Mordu. Elthibar vomits the cake back up just before heading into the castle. Merida questions Elthibar if he changed his mind about the marriage arrangement but Elthibar gets upset since Merida does not care about his upset stomach when even when he was worried sick about her. Merida goes in to prepare the cake for her mother while Elthibar rests outside untill he recovered his strength. Queen Elinor then arrived in the kitchen and declared that she too had been worried sick about Merida. Rapunzel and Eugene arrive in the courtyard and ask Elthibar if he had found Merida. Elthibar assures them and attempts to stop Elinor from swallowing the cake but it is too late. Elinor then grows sick and then Rapunzel, Eugene, and Elthibar express their worries for her. Merida however is just so concerned about her mother changing her mind on the marriage. They head upstairs while the lords anxiously await an answer. Elinor lays down and then undergoes a strange transformation. Merida, Elthibar, Eugene, and Rapunzel all freaked out due to the transformation. Elinor is freaked out as well. Merida gets upset declaring that the witch and warlock gave her a bad spell. Elinor then roars at Merida as a result of your decision. Elthibar chews out Merida and declares that he was a fool to even be a friend to such an "insolent wench" who turns on her own family. Eugene scolds Elthibar for beins so harsh but Elthibar does not change his mind. King Fergus and the lords then go searching through the castle since they heared a bear roar. The triplets help Elinor, Merida, Eugene, and Rapunzel escape from the castle. Merida instructs the triplets to help themselves to a treat as a reward. Unfortunately, the first "treat" they spot is the cursed cake. Lupi then leaves with the group as they head to the cottage. They find the cottage is empty and Merida grows concerned but later enters to find out the witch left a message. The goal to break the curse is to mend the bond torn by pride. They all spend the night out in the forest later that night. Elthibar appologizes for scolding Merida in such a harsh manner. Merida also appologizes to Elthibar for getting him, his brother, his wolf, and his sister-in-law into the dangerous situation. Merida questions Elthibar on how he was immune to the curse. Elthibar tells Merida that black magic cannot touch him since he is at peace with God. Elthibar then convinces Merida to make her peace with God which she does. Elthibar and Merida make up for what they have done and Elthibar and Merida end up kissing. Eugene and Rapunzel smile while Lupi watches happilly. Elthibar then hesitates and appologizes again, declaring that he should never have kissed her since he was still betrothed to Mary Maccintosh. Merida then sets up shelter for her mother and the others. During the night she has a flashback dream in which her mother is there to comfort her. When she wakes up, she finds that Elthibar, Eugene, Rapunzel, and Lupi were having breakfast from some rabbits that they hunted. She also finds that her mother is attempting to make breakfast but the berries were poisonous and the water was contaminated. Elthibar and Eugene admit that they got the water but Elinor would not wait for them to boil it. Merida then goes shooting some fish for her mother to eat which her mother enjoys with a wild appetite much like Lupi's way of eating. This leads them all to fish catching and playing in the water. Elinor then appears to leave for some strange reason. Merida and Elthibar follow Elinor but it appeared that she didn't recognize them and had gone wild. Elthibar and Merida are about to run for cover as Rapunzel and Eugene ready their weapons and Lupi growls out of protective spirit. Elinor then regained her human consciousness and pulled back her paw. It is then revealed that if they can't reverse the spell, Elinor will lose all human consciousness and be like any other bear. A trail of wisps then lead Merida, Elthibar, Lupi, Elinor, Eugene, and Rapunzel across the countryside to an old ruin. Elthibar declares that the ruins could not be Roman since Rome had never made it so far north in Britain. Merida is about to mention that the inhabitants were gone for a while when suddenly, Elthibar, Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene fall down a pit into an old throne room. Elthibar and Rapunzel recognize the designs to be ancient Celtic before the primative tribal life in Britain. Elthibar feels a sudden strange presence and finds out that some of Cynafwr's magic could be at use or something worse. Merida notices that a stone image of four brothers is split just like the tapestry. Elthibar gets a sickening feeling that some of the ancient Druid work was there that cause Mor'du's transformation. Merida realizes that it was the prince who then became Mor'du. At the same moment as Mor'du arrived, Dametora arrives and appears to be working with Mor'du and attempts to attack Elthibar. Merida attempts to shoot Mor'du but it is of no avail. Rapunzel smacks Dametora on the head, stunning her for a few moments giving the four, time enough to escape. They end up having a narrow escape and have to sneak into the castle courtyard from the well. Lupi distracts a few of the guards as they end up petting him. Merida notices that the lords are fed up with the delay and are about to start a battle inside the castle that will plunge Dunbroch into civil war. Merida, Elthibar, Rapunzel, and Eugene walk in and the soldiers are temporarilly calmed. Merida declares thas she was in conference to the queen yet the lords resent her until she becomes wilfull to the point of yelling at which everyone in the room was startled, including Elthibar, Eugene, and Rapunzel. Merida tells them how a selfish action can change the fate of the kingdom in a bad way and then reminds them of how the Dunbroch Scotts drove away the Danes and Norwegians and how the kingdom was founded. Rapunzel and Eugene also remind the lords of the huge loss they would experience in trade if it came to a war. Elthibar and Merida appologize for their actions then. As Merida is about to accept Wee Dingwal in marraige, and Elthibar is about to accept Mary, Elinor contradicts Merida's decision yet again and instructs her to tell the lords that the young ones should marry for love. The Lords agree to the Merida's negotiations. Eugene and Rapunzel make a new agreement that the treaty will be signed even without the marraige. Elthibar explains to Mary Maccintosh that there are no hard feelings. She agrees and declares that she is releaved. Merida then instructs the army to head into the cellar to gather drinks and celebrate. As the room is cleared, Merida and Elinor go to fix the tapestry until Elinor is distracted by hunger and loses sanity again. Lupi senses that something is not right. Fergus goes to tell Elinor that Merida solved the suitor problem when he notices that Elinor's dress is torn. Fergus assumes Elinor is dead, killed by the bear in the castle. Fergus attempts to kill the bear but Merida and Elthibar interfere. As a result, Merida's arm is scratched and Elthibar's chest is also scratched. Elinor regains consciousness and runs away. Fergus, unwilling to hear Elthibar, Eugene, Rapunzel, and Merida that the bear is not Mor'du but Elinor, he locks them up in the room with the tapestry. As Elinor leaves, Merida feels all hope is lost. Elthibar is about to comfort her when she decides to call Maudie for the key. However, Maudie refuses. Merida and Elthibar then notice that Merida's brothers have also been subjected by the curse but enlist that to their advantage to have the triplets to help them retrieve the key. As they escape, Eugene and Rapunzel mount up Maximus, Elthibar on his own horse, and Merida mounts on Angus as she sows the tapestry back up. A trail of wisps lead the four to the ring of stones but unfortunately Mor'du and Dametora weren't far behind. Dametora believes it to be a good time to attack since those who die at the ring of stones would be a worthy blood sacrifice to Samhain. Merida stops Fergus from killing Elinor and the boys are then revealed to have been turned into bears as well. Mor'du and Dametora arrive, Rapunzel and Eugene go after Dametora. Rapunzel defeats Dametora while the soldiers battle Mordu. Mordu is about to kill Merida when suddenly Elthibar latches on to Mordu's back with a spear being pulled by Elthibar against Mor'du's neck. Elthibar is thrown off as Elinor comes in time to push Mor'du into one of the stones as it collapses on Mor'du. The prince's soul is temporarilly released but then enters into eternity to be replaced by a wisp. Merida covers her mother with the tapestry as to attempt to cure her. When it seems to no avail, all grieve, Merida most of all. She declares that all she wants is her mother back as she acknowledges her errors. Elinor is then cured and regains her human form. Rapunzel and Eugene have their agreement finallized with lord Maccintosh and the alliance with Dunbroch and Corona is complete. King Fergus waves the lords goodbye only to find that the naughty triplets stole away on one of the Lord's ships. Elinor and Merida ride off aftarwards. An extra scene towards the end revealse Merida and Elthibar getting married in secret. Description shows that she eventually joined Elthibar for diplomacy and more adventures. Trivia Disney Pixar's Brave originally takes place during the 10th century, but the adventure takes place during the renaissance as to make the changes in the kingdom more legitament to history and the adventure. More history of Britain is explained. The story of the ancient kingdom is longer and Elinor explains how the story occured befor the Roman conquest. Merida explains to Elthibar, Eugene, and Rapunzel about the spell rather than her mother but her mother overhears. Cynafwr hums the tune to Night on Bald Mountain as Merida enters the crafty carver shop. Category:Adventures Category:Disney